


Announcement

by Tisha_Wyman



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/pseuds/Tisha_Wyman
Summary: Announcement concerning Tisha





	

This is something I thought I would not have to do, and I am struggling to find the words to write for everyone to read.

This is Tisha's daughter; I write on this site under LadyLaran. Some of you might be familiar with my name since we have a couple of co-authored stories together. 

As most of you know, Mom's been battling health issues for some time and I had been working on a possible help for her that made itself known to us recently. I had everything in line, waiting on the documentation to arrive, when disaster struck.

At three this morning ( Friday, Feb. 24th), Mom woke up needing help and commented she felt like passing out. She said she was overheated and couldn't breathe. I called an ambulance and by the time I got off the phone, she was non-responsive. They kept trying to revive her both here at the apartment as well as the hospital but were unable to. The doctors called it a while later.

I wanted to let everyone know what was going on. Mom enjoyed writing and reading the stories here on this site, and I know the friends she made here were incredibly special to her.

Thank you for being a part of her life.

LadyLaran


End file.
